Boba Fett
He is a villain in the Star Wars series. Boba Fett was a Mandalorian warrior and bounty hunter. He was a clone of the famed Jango Fett, created in 32 BBY as the first of many Fett replicas designed to become part of the Grand Army of the Republic, and was raised as Jango's son. Jango taught Boba much, training him to become a skilled bounty hunter as his father-figure was before him. In 22 BBY, Jango was killed at the Battle of Geonosis, which opened the Clone Wars. Just a boy, Boba was forced to grow up and took to traveling the galaxy. Later, he became a bounty hunter and took assignments from beings such as Jabba the Hutt, and achieved notoriety despite his young age. When the Empire was formed in 19 BBY, it was the perfect environment for Fett. During this time, he also married Sintas Vel and had a daughter named Ailyn Vel. Fett became known as the galaxy's best bounty hunter of the next several decades, often working for the Empire. He collaborated with Darth Vader on several occasions, and the Sith Lord even developed a begrudging respect for the bounty hunter. In 1 BBY, a year after the Galactic Civil War had begun, Fett was hired to kidnap the Rebel captain Juno Eclipse to use her as bait to lure the clone of Galen Marek. He participated in the Battle of Kamino and when Darth Vader was captured and ready to be interrogated on Dantooine, the Mandalorian bounty hunter followed the Rogue Shadow on the way there. Fett made his most notable bounty in 3 ABY, when he captured Rebel hero Han Solo, and brought him to Jabba. A year later, during the Skirmish at Carkoon, Fett fought against the group of Rebels. However, he was knocked into the mouth of the Sarlacc by Solo. Though no one in recorded history had ever escaped from the Sarlacc, Fett was able to escape, although not entirely unscathed. Thanks to his iron will and Mandalorian armor, he was able to fight his way out of the beast's belly, killing the Sarlacc. Back in action, he continued his work as a bounty hunter. After a promise made to a dying Fenn Shysa, Fett became Mandalore and eventually led the Mandalorians through the Yuuzhan Vong War. Originally working as a mercenary for the invaders, Fett later helped the New Republic in their battle against the extragalactic aliens. When the Yuuzhan Vong assaulted Mandalore and bombarded the surface, a large deposit of Mandalorian iron was unearthed, ironically helping strengthen the Mandalorians. Later, during the Second Galactic Civil War, Boba, who was still leading the Mandalorians, was plagued by his ailing health. He found his granddaughter, Mirta Gev, and the two went on many missions together, even alongside Han Solo. Fett also trained Solo's daughter Jaina to kill her twin brother, Darth Caedus, and assisted the Jedi Coalition in several battles. Ultimately, Fett's training helped Jaina bring down Caedus, though an Imperial nanovirus attack prevented Fett from ever returning to Mandalore. BiographyEdit Early years (32–19 BBY)Edit Young Boba Fett on Kamino. ChildhoodEdit :"Apart from his pay, which is considerable, Fett demanded only one thing: an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it?" "Unaltered?" "Pure genetic replication. No tampering with the structure to make it more docile, no behavior modification and no growth acceleration." :―Lama Su and Obi-Wan Kenobi, about Boba Fett[src] Boba was created by Kaminoans as an unaltered clone, at the request of his "father," Jango Fett, before the start of the Clone Wars. He was intended to be both Jango's heir and "Jaster's legacy." As a young boy, Fett grew up on the planet Kamino. Jango raised and cared for him with the assistance of the Kaminoan, Taun We, who ultimately took on the role of being a foster mother to him. Fett was aware of the fact that he was a clone of his father, however, he would often question his conception. Jango assured his son that he was a "true clone" and his real son. Along with the Clawdite Zam Wesell, Taun We was the sole female influence in the young Fett's life. He was known to the Null ARC Captain Ordo as a "little jerk". A young Boba with his "father", Jango.As a child Boba never attended school at all; instead he gained much knowledge from his travels with his father and the books he borrowed from the local library. Boba was very fond of books, especially those about starfighters, which he often borrowed and read from the library of Tipoca City. Sometime before the Clone Wars, Boba met Sith Lord Count Dooku (Darth Tyranus), who had hired his father to take up bounties that would be beneficial to him and his master in the events that followed. On one such mission Boba accompanied Jango to the planet of Kuat, where Jango used the boy as bait to lure his bounty into the open. Afraid, the young Fett threw a thermal detonator and fled into the tents. Once he located the boy, the colonist was horrified to learn the young boy was the son of the man sent to kill him. Jango, having finished assassinating the remaining members of the camp, tracked down Boba and demanded that Larbo release his son, slashing his way through the tent's canopy. Disgusted, Larbo asked what kind of man would use his own son as bait, and Boba replied, "Only a son can know his father's heart". After killing his bounty, Boba escaped with his father on their ship and informed the Count of their successful mission. Boba would often accompany his father to the training sessions with the other clones where he taught them basic combat skills. GeonosisEdit :"Maybe I'd have grown up a nice guy if a Jedi hadn't cut my dad's head off in front of me!" :―Boba Fett expressing his hatred for the Jedi to Mirta Gev[src] The chance to see Obi-Wan Kenobi's Delta-7 was a relished opportunity considering his love for vehicles. Boba was roughly ten years old when Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi came to Kamino to investigate the mysterious creation of a clone army for the Republic. Fett's father, Jango, realized that he and his son would have to leave Kamino before the Jedi unraveled the mystery behind the attacks on Senator Padmé Amidala. After Jango and Obi-Wan fought, Jango and Boba blasted off the planet in their ship, Slave I. A young Fett ponders his own life after his father's death at Geonosis.En route to Geonosis, they realized that Kenobi had tracked them. Boba encouraged and intently watched his father attempt to destroy the Jedi. He eventually watched what they thought was the death of Kenobi, although Kenobi had actually let loose the spare part compartments, making the missile that was tracking him blow up. Obi-Wan had actually hid on an asteroid. As the Battle of Geonosis started, Boba stood with Jango on the platform in the Petranaki arena with several Separatist leaders, including Count Dooku, Viceroy Nute Gunray, and Archduke Poggle the Lesser. When Jedi Master Mace Windu arrived, Jango kept Boba from harm as the Jedi task force attempted to rescue the captive Obi-Wan, Anakin Skywalker, and Padmé Amidala. During the battle, Boba watched his father get trampled by a reek, and, as a result, eventually beheaded by Mace Windu when Jango attempted to challenge him. While the Grand Army of the Republic and the Separatist Droid Army clashed for the very first time, Boba emerged from his hiding place to pick up his father's helmet. Boba swore revenge on Mace Windu, for this reason. Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars characters Category:Bounty Hunters